Wander Over Yonder Rp
Jazmii: *lies helpless on the ground* *5:29RoboPackers(thanks) *5:29DragoTheWolfWander: Hey, what are you doing down here? *5:30RoboPackersJazmii: wh-who are you *5:30RoboPackersSlyvia: Wonder who is she *5:30RoboPackers(wanna play Hater) *5:30RoboPackers(i'll play peepers) *5:31RoboPackersSlyvia: Little Miss whats your name *5:31RoboPackersJazmii: Jaz-Mii Jazmii *5:31DragoTheWolf(all right) *5:32RoboPackersFile:Jazmii.jpeg Jazmii's picture *5:33DragoTheWolfWander: My name's Wander. Very pleased to meet you, Jazmii. *5:33RoboPackersJazmii: we sho-sho ge-get ou-out of here *5:34RoboPackersSlyvia: Argee *takes Wander and Jazmii to planet Gezgar, right, few mintures later Hater attacks the planet to conquer it* *5:34RoboPackersSlyvia: Really Really Everythintg We go to a planet hes conquering it I just want to punch him *5:35DragoTheWolfWander: Punch who? *5:36RoboPackersSlyvia: Hater *5:36RoboPackersJazmii: wh-whos that *5:38DragoTheWolfWander: Lord Hater is the evil mastermind. That's who. *5:38RoboPackersJazmii: oh *5:39RoboPackersSlyvia: *turns head* Here Hater with Peepers and his little army of Freaks *5:39RoboPackersJazmii: *tries to stand up, but falls down* *5:42DragoTheWolfWander: What are you doing, Jazmii? *5:42RoboPackersJazmii: I dont know, I'm too hurt I cant get up *5:43RoboPackersSlvia: *sees Hater and his army right next to them* *5:43RoboPackersSlyvia: Hi hater *5:43RoboPackersPeepers: Shut up Horse creature *5:43RoboPackersSlyvia: *growls* *5:44DragoTheWolfHater: Hello. *5:45RoboPackersJazmii: *Trying to stand but falls* He-hello *5:45RoboPackersSlyvia: *Helps Jazmii up* *5:46DragoTheWolfHater: So, what are you all up to today? *5:47RoboPackersSlyvia: Were just trying to get Jazmii to the doctor, we heard theres a really good doctor here *5:49DragoTheWolfHater: Oh yes, a doctor. I can see that. *5:50RoboPackersPeepers: Sir, sir over here (pulls on Hater's cloak) *5:52DragoTheWolfHater: Huh? *5:52RoboPackersPeepers: *elbows* She seems pretty cute, you like her *smirks* *5:52RoboPackers(no smirk for peepers, he had a smug look in his eye) *5:53DragoTheWolfHater: Why do I like her for? *5:53RoboPackersPeepers: I dont know just look at her, u always wanted a girlfriend right sir *5:54DragoTheWolfHater: Uh, I suppose so. *5:54RoboPackersPeepers: Go ask her out *5:55RoboPackersPeepers: *shoves Hater* *5:57DragoTheWolfHater: Uh, hey, Jazmii. How have you been? *5:58RoboPackersJazmii (she healed) Good *5:59DragoTheWolfHater: Glad to hear it. *5:59RoboPackersJazmii: Do you need something *6:00DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. Do you want to go out with me? *6:00RoboPackersJazmii: su-sure *6:01RoboPackersSlyvia: Over heres it, WHAT WHAT WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH HIM *6:06RoboPackersSlyvia: Are you insane Jazmii hes evil *6:09DragoTheWolfWander: Yeah, he's pure evil! You can't just go out with him! *6:10RoboPackersJazmii: so *6:11RoboPackersJazmii: *hugs Hater* where do you have in mind sweetie *6:13DragoTheWolfHater: Mmmm, I kinda like that. *6:13RoboPackersSlyvia: like that *6:13RoboPackersJazmii: *presses her head against his head and closes her eyes* *6:14RoboPackers(like what, not like that) *6:20RoboPackersJazmii: So where should the date be at Hater *6:21DragoTheWolfHater: Somewhere that you and I can spend some time all by ourselves, Jazmii. *6:22RoboPackersJazmii: *kisses Hater* Sure where do you have in mind *6:28RoboPackersJazmii: *holds Hater's hands* *6:28DragoTheWolfHater: *smiles at Jazmii* *6:29RoboPackersJazmii: *stares into Hater's eyes and kisses him* *6:29RoboPackersSlyvia: *throws up* Gross *6:30DragoTheWolfWander: Tell me about it. *6:31RoboPackersJazmii: Why dont they like us being together Sweetie *presses her head against Hater's cheest* Why cant I hear your Heart Beat *6:35DragoTheWolfHater: Because... *6:36RoboPackersJazmii: Because why *looks into his eyes waiting for awnser* *6:37DragoTheWolfHater: Because you really did hear my heart beating. *6:38RoboPackersJazmii: no I didnt *6:39DragoTheWolfHater: Oh, that's right. You can't hear my heart beating. *RoboPackersJazmii: why is sweetie *6:42DragoTheWolfHater: Cuz I don't have a heart inside of me. *6:42RoboPackersJazmii: H-How *6:44RoboPackersJazmii: How could u not have a heart in you *6:47DragoTheWolfHater: Cuz I'm a skeletal evil mastermind. *6:48RoboPackersJazmii: o-ok, What is y-you-your s-ship- like *getting scared* *6:49DragoTheWolfHater: C'mon now. Don't get too scared. I have a skull spaceship. *6:50RoboPackersJazmii: I can I see inside *still scared* *6:51DragoTheWolfHater: Yes you can. *6:52RoboPackersJazmii: *follows* Captain Tim: *waits at the door for Hater* *6:54DragoTheWolfHater: Hey, Captain Tim. *6:54RoboPackersJazmii: *holds Hater's hand* Wh-what is that thing *6:54RoboPackersCaptain Tim: *growls and tries to bit her* *6:56DragoTheWolfHater: Oh, don't worry about him. *6:56DragoTheWolf*her *6:56DragoTheWolf(sorry about that) *6:56RoboPackersJazmii: Are you sure *kisses Hater* *6:57RoboPackers(Captain is a guy) *6:57DragoTheWolfHater: Of course I'm sure. *6:57RoboPackersJazmii: *Kisses Hater* *6:58DragoTheWolfHater: *blushes* *6:58RoboPackersCaptain Tim: *Growls louder, and jumps into Jazmii and smashing her into floor claws her arm leaving three deep scars on her arm, and bites piece of hair and rips it off* *bites her arm and wound let go* *6:59RoboPackersJazmii: *screams in pain* GET IT OFF AHHHH IT HURTS *6:59DragoTheWolfHater: No, Captain Tim! *7:00RoboPackersCaptain Tim: *Rips her pants up* and bites her leg drawning blood violently* *7:01DragoTheWolfHater: Stop, Captain Tim! Stop this right now! *7:02RoboPackersHater: *getting ready to bite down on her neck and kill her* *7:04RoboPackers*crap captain tim *7:04RoboPackers*captain tim *7:04RoboPackers *7:04RoboPackerssory big fail *7:05RoboPackerscaptain tim: getting ready to bite down on her neck and kill her* *7:07DragoTheWolfHater: *grads Captain Tim* I order you to stop this immediately! *7:07RoboPackersCaptain Tim: Snarling *then stops and goes to sleep* *7:08RoboPackersJazmii: *in tears crying* *7:09DragoTheWolfHater: Are you all right, Jazmii? *7:10RoboPackersJazmii: I don-dont know *passes out, before the blood gushing out* *7:14RoboPackersPeepers: SIR, SIR WHAT HAPPENED *7:15DragoTheWolfHater: Captain Tim kept biting down on Jazmii. That's what happened. *7:16RoboPackerspeeper: Take to the doctor *7:17DragoTheWolfHater: Right away. *7:17RoboPackers1 hour later *7:17RoboPackersJazmii: *wake up in Hater's arms all healed up* Wh what happened *7:18DragoTheWolfHater: You were healed in a hospital. Are you okay? *7:18RoboPackersJazmii: *kisses Hater* Yes *7:19RoboPackersJazmii: Why dont you give me a tour of your ship sense Captain Tim ruined it *7:20DragoTheWolfHater: Okay. *7:20RoboPackersJazmii: Where is captain tim, What did u do with him *7:22DragoTheWolfHater: I put him somewhere else so he won't shred you. *7:23RoboPackersJazmii: and that is *7:24DragoTheWolfHater: Yes, that's right. He won't bother you for some other reason. *7:24RoboPackersJazmii: Other reason? *7:25RoboPackersJazmii: What other reason *7:31RoboPackersJazmii: *GROWLS* *7:31DragoTheWolfHater: Something wrong? *7:32RoboPackersJazmii: You said other reason, what is the other reason *7:32DragoTheWolfHater: I dunno. *7:33RoboPackersJazmii: So your going to take me on a tour *7:34DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah. *7:34RoboPackersJazmii: *follows* so this place called *7:37DragoTheWolfHater: Skull Spaceship. *7:38RoboPackersJazmii: Ok *Looks in room* Whats this room called *7:44DragoTheWolfHater: The Teleporation Room. *7:45RoboPackersJazmii: *turns to another room* this room *7:49DragoTheWolfHater: Uhh, the Energy Manipulating room. *Jazmii: whats your favorite room in the ship? *6:24DragoTheWolfHater: my room? I'm gonna have to say the Teleportation Room. *6:24RoboPackersJazmii: Cool *6:24RoboPackersJazmii: So where did u hide Captain Tim at *6:25DragoTheWolfHater: In my room, of course. *6:26RoboPackersJazmii: Ok *6:27RoboPackersEmperor Awsome: *some how gets on the ship* Oh whos this sweet lady *pointing at Jazmii* *walks up to and places her hand her sholder* GUUURRRRL U SO FIIIINE *6:30DragoTheWolfHater: This sweet lady here is Jazmii. *6:30RoboPackersEmpeor Awsome: *puts her in his arms, and kisses her* *6:30RoboPackersJazmii: *freeze* *6:31RoboPackers*freezes *6:36RoboPackersJazmii: *closes her eyes* *6:39DragoTheWolfHater: ??? *6:40RoboPackersEmperor: *stops kissing her* Why dont u data man like me *6:40RoboPackersJazmii: Wha? *6:47RoboPackers*date not data *6:48DragoTheWolfHater: What do you mean? *6:48RoboPackersEmperor: I mean I'm asking the girl out on a data PROBLEM HATEY *6:48RoboPackers*Date *6:49RoboPackersEmperor: *holds Jazmii hands and slowing leading in for a kiss* *6:49DragoTheWolfHater: Why would you want to ask her out for?? *6:50RoboPackersJazmii: *trying to pull away* *6:50RoboPackersEmperor: *Leads closer trying to Kiss her more* Come let me Kiss you *6:50RoboPackersJazmii: Get away from me *6:50RoboPackersEmperor Awsome: *Kisses her* *6:51DragoTheWolfHater: You little...! *sucker punches Emperor Awesome* *6:52RoboPackersEmperor: YOU WANNA FIGHT *Punchs Hater in the stomach and kicks him to the floor* *grabs a hold of Jazmii and kisses her More* *6:52DragoTheWolfHater: Hey! *6:53RoboPackersJazmii: Let me go *cries* Let me go *Punching Emperor Awsome* Get away from me *6:53RoboPackersEmperor Awsomel *picks her up and runs down the hall of the ship, running to the exit door* *6:53DragoTheWolfHater: Get back here!! *6:54RoboPackersEmperor Awsome: Your Mine now You will be My pretty PRETTY EMPERORESS *6:54RoboPackersJazmii: No *Kicks Emperor Awsome* Let me GO *6:55DragoTheWolfHater: Come back here, Emperor!! You will not get away with this! *6:56RoboPackersEmperor awsome: *is already on his own ship* I Already did *flies off* *6:56RoboPackersJazmii: Land this Ship *6:56RoboPackersPeepers: *eats a hamburger in the Skull Spaceship's control room* *6:57RoboPackersEmperor awsome: NEVER MY QUEEN *7:00DragoTheWolfHater: Oh no... *7:01RoboPackersPeepers: *eating hamburger in the control room* *7:01DragoTheWolfHater: What are you doing? *7:01RoboPackersPeepers: Eating my lunch *7:02DragoTheWolfHater: Well, you're not helping me! Jazmii is being taken by Emperor Awesome! *7:02RoboPackersPeeper: What?! How did he get on the ship? *7:02RoboPackersPeepers: *starts the Engines up* Sir Sir the Ship's Engine Wont starty *7:02RoboPackers*start *7:03DragoTheWolfHater: He just got on the ship and took Jazmii! I tried to stop, but I couldn't! *7:03RoboPackersPeepers: *tries to pull the control board up, its too heavy to lift the control board to see whats the problem sir *7:03RoboPackersPeeper: Something in the control board is messed up the Ship wont start Sir *7:04DragoTheWolfHater: What seems to be the problem here? *7:05RoboPackersPeepers: The Wires are broken, We been savataged, Bite marks they been chewed. But by who *7:06DragoTheWolfHater: Hmmmmmm... *7:06RoboPackersPeeper: Got any Ideas sir *7:08DragoTheWolfHater: No, no I haven't. *7:08RoboPackersPeepers: Could of been Captain Tim *7:08DragoTheWolfHater: Really? *7:09RoboPackersPeepers: I dont know. Its just a guess *7:09RoboPackersPeepers: Hes the only thing that chews on stuff *7:09DragoTheWolfhater. Oh. *7:10RoboPackersPeepers: Sir What are we going to do, Were grounded, Who knows where Emperor awsome went. They're probably long gone by now *7:13DragoTheWolfHater: I'll see if I can connect the wires to get it working. *7:13RoboPackersPeepers: Ok *sits down and watchs Hater* *7:15DragoTheWolfHater: *connects the right wire to the other* *7:16RoboPackersPeepers: Sir ready to fly *7:16DragoTheWolfHater: Okay. *7:16RoboPackersPeepers; *flies the ship* Do u see them *7:17DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah. Right there! *7:18RoboPackersPeepers: *flies* the ship closer *all of sudden the engines cut off again, because some chewed the wires again* *7:18DragoTheWolfHater: Aww, great! NOW what?? *7:18RoboPackersPeepers: What What Were sitting downs Lets hope that we dont get shot *7:18RoboPackers*ducks not down *7:19RoboPackersPeepers: Wires been chewed again *7:20DragoTheWolfHater: Oh no...! *7:20RoboPackersPeepers: Who id CHEWING THE WIRES *7:22RoboPackersPeepers: Should we give up *7:23DragoTheWolfHater: No... No, we are not! *7:24RoboPackersPeepers: Sir We need to give up. She just a girl, you date another *7:26DragoTheWolfHater: You're right. We should give up for now... *7:27RoboPackersPeepers: Good *reads facebook* Emperor just posted his wedding with Jazmii is tonight at 5. and were not invited. *7:28RoboPackersPeepers: So Sir you want to go conquer another Planet *7:29DragoTheWolfHater: HUH?! You mean he's gonna wed Jazmii?! And yes, we got another planet to conquer. *7:29RoboPackersPeepers: Ya i'll ready the troubles what planet do you want to destroy *7:35RoboPackers*troops on trouble *7:35RoboPackers*not trouble *7:36RoboPackersPeepers: I hope Jazmii has a nice life with Emperor Awsome *7:36DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah, I hope she's doing okay... *7:37RoboPackersWelsy: What do u mean Lord Hater, you love her right. Dont let him take your love of your life away *7:37RoboPackersWelsy: Lord Hater have U ever had a girlfriend in your lfie? *7:38DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *7:39RoboPackersWelsy: Who *7:40DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii... *7:41RoboPackersWelsy: she your first, after all these years, YOU NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND. YOU DARE LET YOUR ARCH RIVAL TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU *7:41RoboPackersPeepers: *shoves Welsy: Get out of here Runt *7:41RoboPackersWelsy: *begins to cry* *7:47RoboPackersJazmii: In her wedding dress *crying* I dont wanna get married *7:47RoboPackersJazmii: *looks in the mirror in the rom* *7:47RoboPackers*room *Preist" Doest any one have ojection on why this people shouldnt get married *6:55RoboPackers*does *6:56RoboPackersJazmii: *cries wishing Hater would burst in* *7:02RoboPackersJazmii: *Thinks in her head* please hater, please hater burst in the room and end this weddingh *7:03RoboPackerspreist: No objections ok, you now kiss the bride *7:03RoboPackersJazmii: *tries to lean away* *7:03RoboPackersJazmii: *trying to get Hater more time* *7:06DragoTheWolfHater: *busts doors open* STOP! I command you to stop this wedding immediately! *7:06RoboPackersPriest: why *7:06RoboPackersEmperor Awsome: Guards *7:06RoboPackersFighter fist: Stop right there *7:06DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii, I need you now more than anything! *7:07RoboPackersJazmii: *tries to run to hater by is grabed and pulled by emperor awsome* *7:07RoboPackersJazmii: Let me go, let go of me *7:07DragoTheWolfHater: JAZMII!! *7:07RoboPackersJazmii: *screams* Lets go of me *7:08RoboPackersJazmii: Help me *7:08DragoTheWolfHater: Don't worry, Jazmii! I'm coming to get you! *7:08RoboPackersEmperor Awsome: lets go of Jazmii *7:09RoboPackersJazmii: *trips front and is falling to the ground* AHHHHH *7:09DragoTheWolfHater: *catches Jazmii in his arms* *7:09DragoTheWolfI got you! *7:09RoboPackersJazmii: *Stares into Hater's eyes* Thank *7:10RoboPackersJazmii: *yawns i'm tired* *7:10RoboPackersJazmii: should we go back home *7:10DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *7:10RoboPackers*on the ship* *7:10RoboPackersJazmii" what time is it *yawns* *7:10RoboPackersJazmii: Its probably like night *7:11RoboPackersJazmii: Got a coach I can crash on *7:12DragoTheWolfHater: If that's what you want. *7:12RoboPackersJazmii: oh my back hurts so much *sits on a rough sofa* Ahh my back *7:13RoboPackersJazmii: Sorry if my constan complaing my Back is bad *7:13DragoTheWolfHater: That's all right. *7:14RoboPackersJazmii: *sleeps on the sofa and toss and turns* Dang this is so unconfortable *yells it* *7:16RoboPackersJazmii: Got any where confortable I can sleep* *falls from the sofa* OUCH CRIKEY THAT HURTS *7:18DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. My big bed would make you feel comfortable. *7:19RoboPackersJazmii: Thanks *sleeps on the foot of the bed* *7:26RoboPackersJazmii: *Snores really loud and acidently kicks Hater off the bed which really really angers him* *7:26DragoTheWolfHater: Hmmm...? *7:27RoboPackersJazmii: *shoves foot in Hater's mouth why sleeping* *7:27DragoTheWolfHater: Mmmph..! *7:27RoboPackersJazmii" *snores* *7:28RoboPackersJazmii: *kicks him the face with her other food* *7:28RoboPackers*foot *7:28DragoTheWolfHater: ! *7:29RoboPackersJazmii: *rolls over and knocks Hater on the floor twice* *7:31DragoTheWolfHater: *gets back on the bed and sleeps* *7:31RoboPackersJazmii: *kicks him off the bed and then swings her feet down and hims in the jaw* *7:31RoboPackers*his him in the jaw *7:33RoboPackersJazmii: *falls over and falls on hater* *7:35RoboPackersJazmii: *Screams* MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *7:35DragoTheWolfHater: Wha...?? *7:36RoboPackersJazmii: Whats going wha-why am i on the floor *7:37DragoTheWolfHater: You were having a bad dream. *7:38RoboPackersJazmii: Oh *stomach growls* I'm hungry *7:40RoboPackersJazmii: Got any thing to eat *7:41DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *7:42RoboPackersJazmii: what is that *7:42RoboPackersJazmii: realized *eyes widened* I just realzied something *7:42DragoTheWolfHater: What is it? *7:43RoboPackersJazmii: Didnt u leave Captain Tim in here *7:43RoboPackersCaptain Tim: *growls at Jazmii* *7:44DragoTheWolfHater: Don't you dare, Captain Tim...! *7:44RoboPackersCaptain Tim: *rushes at Jazmii, pounces at ehr* *7:44RoboPackers*her *7:47RoboPackersCaptain Tim: *bites her* *7:47RoboPackersJazmii: *cries*owww *7:48DragoTheWolfHater: Stop it, Captain Tim! *7:48RoboPackersJazmii: *throws Captain Tim and runs out the door crying* *7:48RoboPackersJazmii: in the halloway crying* *DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii, are you all right? *7:51RoboPackersJazmii: You dont do anything Hater when he attacks me *cries* *7:52DragoTheWolfHater: I'm so sorry. *7:52RoboPackersJazmii: Get away from Hater *cries away crying* *7:52RoboPackersPeepers: WHoa what happened Sir *7:53DragoTheWolfHater: It's Jazmii. She got bit by Captain Tim and then ran away from me. *7:53RoboPackersPeeepers: why *7:54DragoTheWolfhater: I dunno. Cuz she tells me that I didn't do anything right. *7:55RoboPackersPeepers: thats Marriage Hater. *7:55RoboPackersPeepers: wait are u guys Married *RoboPackersPeepers: *shoves Hater* Pop the question she might forgive u *7:57RoboPackersPeepers: but first sir *7:57RoboPackersPeeper: Randomly tell her that your Pregant *8:00DragoTheWolfHater: Fine, I'll go do that right away. *8:00RoboPackersJazmii: crying*DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii, can I ask you something? *8:01RoboPackersJazmii: what *DragoTheWolfHater: Look, I know you're upset at me or something. But I must forgive you. *wanna rp *6:12DragoTheWolfyes *6:13RoboPackersJazmii: stares into Hater's eyes. what is it Hater *6:13DragoTheWolfHater: I know it sounds delusional, but will you ever forgive me? *6:14RoboPackersJazmii: *hugs him* Yes *6:14DragoTheWolfHater: *smiles* *6:15RoboPackersJazmii: Anything else Hater *6:16DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *6:16RoboPackersJazmii: *smiles* what is it *6:21RoboPackersJazmii: Is it something important *6:21DragoTheWolfHater: No. *6:21RoboPackersJazmii: atleast tell me Hater *6:24RoboPackersPeepers: Hater I need you over here for a second!! *6:25DragoTheWolfHater: What is it, Peepers? *6:25RoboPackersPeepers: are u going to ask her to Marry u *6:27DragoTheWolfHater: That's what I was going to. *6:27RoboPackersPeepers: *shoves Hater* then go ask her *6:27RoboPackersJazmii: *sees Hater stumbling* you ok *6:28DragoTheWolfHater: Yes, Jazmii. *6:29RoboPackersJazmii: so what were u ask me something *6:30DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. Jazmii... will you marry me? *6:30RoboPackersJazmii: *screams* yes *6:30RoboPackersJazmii: *holds Hater's hands* *6:31RoboPackersfew months later *6:31RoboPackersJazmii: *sleeping, going to get married tomarrow* *6:31RoboPackersJazmii: *throws a pillow in Hater's face as hes sleeping* *6:33RoboPackersJazmii: *yells* STOP SNORING SO LOUD!!!!!!! *6:34DragoTheWolfHater: !!! *6:34RoboPackersJazmii: *sighs* would please stop snoring so loud! *6:39RoboPackersPeepers: *Stands by the door and listens in with the other watchdogs* I can hear them agruging, screaming, yelling at each other *6:48DragoTheWolfHater: What's up, Peepers? Something going on? *6:48RoboPackersPeepers: Nothing, Watchdogs were being Nosy *6:49DragoTheWolfHater: Oh. *6:49RoboPackers1 watchdog: we heard you guys agruging and screaming at eachother *6:50RoboPackersJazmii: *packing up* I'm leaving to a new room *shoves Hater out the way* *6:50DragoTheWolfHater: ??? *6:50RoboPackersPeepers: Whoa fighting before the Wedding? *6:51RoboPackersPeepers: Whats going on guys *6:51RoboPackersJazmii: Ask Hater *6:52DragoTheWolfHater: Well, this is awkward... *6:52RoboPackersPeepers: What Happened *6:53DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii and I kept on bickering and bickering, and I just can't stop! *6:53RoboPackersPeepers: stop what *6:54RoboPackersPeepers: what were you bickering about *6:54DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii tells me to stop snoring so hard! *6:55RoboPackersPeepers: Thats way you guys were fighting, What did u say to her to make her leave *6:56DragoTheWolfHater: I didn't say anything. *6:56RoboPackersPeepers: More importantly, are you guys still going to have the wedding tomarrow *6:57DragoTheWolfHater: Yes... we will have a wedding tomorrow. *6:58RoboPackersPeepers: Ok, good, Whos all invited to the Wedding. *7:00DragoTheWolfHater: Just Wander and Sylvia, I guess. *7:01RoboPackersPeepers: Wait have u even met her Parents! *7:01RoboPackersPeepers: *gasp* *7:01DragoTheWolfHater: No. *7:02RoboPackersPeepers: I'll call them up, invite them over for morning Breakfast what do u think *7:02DragoTheWolfHater: I think it's all right. *7:02RoboPackers*morning* *7:03RoboPackersJazmii: *sits next to Hater* Mum dad this my fieance Hater (dont know how to spell the word) *7:03RoboPackersDortha: Your going to marry him *7:03RoboPackersJohn: Why werent we invited! *7:05DragoTheWolfHater: It's a very pleasure to meet you. *7:05RoboPackersJohn: shut up you think your good for my daughter *7:05RoboPackersJazmii: Father! *7:06RoboPackersDortha: Hes right Jazmii, we taught you never to disagree with us. Why didnt u invite us to your Wedding *7:06RoboPackersJazmii: Uh-uh-huh *tolds tightly on Hater's arm,* I dont know *7:13RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* *7:14DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii, what's wrong? *7:14RoboPackersJazmii: they always been so mean to be *7:14RoboPackersDortha: are u going to Have Children *7:21RoboPackersJazmii: I dont know *7:21RoboPackersDortha: Usless *7:21RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* *7:40DragoTheWolfHater: It's going to be okay, Jazmii. *7:40RoboPackersJazmii: I know *7:41RoboPackersDorthaL didnt awnser my quesiton *7:43RoboPackersDortha: are u guys going to have children *7:44DragoTheWolfHater: Yes, ma'am. That's what we're willing to do. *7:46RoboPackersJazmii: I dont know Hater *7:47DragoTheWolfHater: What are you talking about? *7:47RoboPackersJazmii: I dont really want children *7:47RoboPackers(ends up angering Hater) *7:48DragoTheWolfHater: You mean you don't want to? *7:48RoboPackersJazmii: I dont want children *7:49DragoTheWolfHater: All right, then. *7:50RoboPackersJazmii: are u ok with it( Hater is really upset) *7:52DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah, I'm fine. *7:52RoboPackersJazmii: *kisses him* You seem angry *7:53DragoTheWolfHater: Only a little bit. *7:54RoboPackersJazmii: why *7:56DragoTheWolfHater: I dunno. *7:58RoboPackersJazmii: your a skeleton *8:00DragoTheWolfHater: That's right. *8:00RoboPackersJazmii: *kisses him* chuck of it went missing, but they got married, JazmiiL*sits down on hater's bed with Peepers siting in his lap* *7:31RoboPackersPeeper: *turns a scary movie on* *7:32RoboPackers*half away in the movie* JazmiiL *Hiding in the hot tub* *7:35DragoTheWolfHater: Hmm? *7:35RoboPackersJazmiiL SO SCARY *7:36RoboPackersPeepers: Its not that SCARY *7:37DragoTheWolfhater: Why are you so scared, Jazmii? *7:38RoboPackersJazmiiL what do u think *climbs in Hater's cloak* I GET SCARED EASILY *7:41DragoTheWolfHater: Come on. There's nothing to be afraid. *7:42RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* Scary *7:45DragoTheWolfHater: *7:45RoboPackersJazmii: *hides in Hater's cloak* *7:49DragoTheWolfhater: Please. You don't have to hide inside my cloak. *7:49RoboPackersJazmii: *Falls out and ends up making his Cloak come with her, so Peepers ends up ending, Hater in his Boxers* *7:50RoboPackersJazmii: Opps sorry *7:50DragoTheWolfHater: That's all right. There's nothing to be sorry about. *7:51RoboPackersPeepers: *laughs at Hater and takes a picture of him in his Boxers and sends to internet and facebook* *7:51RoboPackersJazmii Opps *7:51RoboPackersJazmii: Now u mad *7:52DragoTheWolfHater: No. *7:53RoboPackers2 hours later *7:53RoboPackers*Hater walks in and see Jazmii kissing Emperor Awsome* *7:53RoboPackersJazmii: *kissing Emperor Awsome* *7:54DragoTheWolfHater: ?!?! *7:54RoboPackersJazmii: Hater its not what it looks like *7:55DragoTheWolfHater: What is going on?! *7:56RoboPackersJazmii: he forced me to kiss him with a ray gun *7:56RoboPackersEmperor Awsome: Your girlfriend Is kissing me Duh *7:57DragoTheWolfHater: What's Emperor Awesome doing here?! *7:57RoboPackersJazmii: I dont know *runs to Hater* you got to believe me *Chomp: *still kissing Jazmii* *6:26RoboPackersPyra: *pokes Hater* Look *6:28DragoTheWolf(All right) *6:29DragoTheWolfHater: What? *6:29RoboPackersChomp: Kissing Jazmii *6:32RoboPackersPyra: Hes Kissing MOTHER! *6:36DragoTheWolfHater: Mmmmmm... *6:37RoboPackersPyra: DO SOEMTHING FATHER BEFORE HE REPLACES YOU *6:37DragoTheWolfHater: What?? Jazmii!! *6:37RoboPackersJazmii: Hater, Please Hater its not what it looks like *6:37DragoTheWolfHater: Oh great, not this again...! *6:38RoboPackersJazmii: Not what again *6:38DragoTheWolfHater: I saw the son of Emperor Awesome kissing you! *6:38DragoTheWolfWhy? *6:39RoboPackersJazmii: He forced me to kiss him. Its not my fault. Hater please believe me *6:40DragoTheWolfHater: I do believe you, Jazmii. *6:40RoboPackersJazmii: Thanks you *hugs Hater* *6:40RoboPackersChomp: You believe her, come on, if she really wanted me to stop, she would of attacked me *6:41DragoTheWolfHater: *hugs Jazmii* *angers Chomp* Aaahhh, get used to it. *6:42RoboPackersChomp: YOUR WIFE IS A HORRIBLE PERSON, She kissed me, I didnt kiss her, she KISSED ME. Like she did with My father Empereor Awsome. You remeber that day, you walked in and found them kissing *6:43DragoTheWolfHater: She is not horrible, YOU are! *6:43RoboPackersChomp: *throws a egg at Jazmii* *6:43DragoTheWolfHater: *catches egg and breaks it* *6:44RoboPackersChomp: *steps back* *Grabs a sword and throws it at Jazmii* *6:44DragoTheWolfHater *catches sword and bends it* *6:46RoboPackersChomp: Tough one arent ya. Father always say. Its nice to break those Toughies. *throws a rock, and then repeatly throws a barrel of wine at them, about 5 times* *6:46DragoTheWolfhater: *catches the rest of them and throws away* *6:47RoboPackersChomp: *uses a trick wire, that goes off and realisez a neat* *6:47RoboPackers*net *6:48DragoTheWolfHater: *catches trick wire and stomps to the ground* *6:49RoboPackersChomp: *grabs Pyra but her neck* *Smirks, puts his Battle claws up her neck* Si? *6:49DragoTheWolfHater: Don't you dare...! *6:50RoboPackersChomp: Si? A pyroNancer, How did u get a PyroNancer in your hands (Pyra is the PyroNancer) *6:52DragoTheWolfHater: A PyroNancer? *6:53RoboPackersChomp: *shakes Pyra* Her, this PyroNancer *6:55DragoTheWolfhater: Man, what are you talking about anyways? *6:55RoboPackersChomp: Pyra she a PyroNancer, where did u get her *6:57DragoTheWolfHater: I have no idea what you're talking about. *6:57RoboPackersChomp: YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE PYRONANCERS *6:57DragoTheWolfHater No! *6:57DragoTheWolf*: *6:58RoboPackersChomp: A acinent, Over powered race, that can take over the universe easily, they have the powers of flames, that never go out. Guessing by her blue flamly hair, she a really strong one at *Chomp: You have a pyronaner in your grasp, and you dont even know they POWER *7:00DragoTheWolfHater: Well, yes! *7:01RoboPackersChomp: I'm going to use this Power, *runs off with Pyra* *7:02RoboPackersJazmii: Reminds me of Emperor awsome when he was younger, He did that samething to me remeber Honey *pokes Hater's side* Remeber it *7:04DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah, I remember. *7:08RoboPackersJazmii: WE BETTER RUN AFTER THEM *7:09DragoTheWolfHater: OH, right! *7:09RoboPackersJazmii: *grabs chomp's arm* LET GO OF HER *7:10RoboPackersChomp: Tell me how u got Pyra, where did she come from, Hater. and I'll left your Family go. *uses his battle claws to hold them down* *7:12DragoTheWolfHater: WHY?? *7:12RoboPackersChomp: JUST TELL ME OR, I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY *7:12RoboPackersJazmii: Do it Hater, tell him *7:15DragoTheWolfHater: Okay. She's a PyroNancer. *7:16DragoTheWolfWhat do you expect? *7:16RoboPackersChomp: I know, I want to know where did she come, from How is she with u guys. *7:20RoboPackersJazmii: I GAVE BIRTH 2 HER *7:20RoboPackersJazmii: I was pregant with her *7:20DragoTheWolfHater: What she said. *7:20RoboPackersChomp: Whos the father, *7:21RoboPackersChomp: Your a human, PyroNancer arent Humans *7:25DragoTheWolfHater: Of course she's human. *7:26RoboPackersChomp: How does she have a PyroNancer child *7:30DragoTheWolfHater: Cuz she's quite the greatest child we've ever known. *7:31RoboPackersChomp: Keep thinking that *7:31RoboPackersJazmii: NO, Chomp I know what your inferring that I was cheating on Hatr. No *7:37DragoTheWolfHater: Cheating?? *7:37RoboPackersChomp: Yes *7:44RoboPackersJazmii: Its not true *7:44DragoTheWolfHater: But why would you cheat on me in the first place? *7:45RoboPackersJazmii: Hater, its not true *7:45RoboPackersJazmii: *grips Hater's cloak* Hater I wouldnt cheat on you Believe I wouldnt *7:46DragoTheWolfhater: But, Jazmii. I love you so much. *7:46RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* Hater why would u think I ever would cheat on you *7:47DragoTheWolfHater: Oh, please don't start. *7:48RoboPackersJazmii: *shoves Hater her wedding ring* Hater look at this, this symbolizes are love for each othr. I'm not going to just throw it all away *7:52DragoTheWolfHater: Oh... *hugs Jazmii, breaks into tears* *7:52RoboPackersJazmii: Its ok *7:52RoboPackersChomp: You hug your cheating wife *7:53DragoTheWolfHater: You stay out of it, Chomp! *7:54RoboPackersChomp: So where did the pyronancer come from *7:54RoboPackersChomp: cheating cheating wife *7:59DragoTheWolfhater: Can it, Chomp! *7:59RoboPackersPyra: *sings* MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, NO THEY JUST DONT LIKE ME! *7:59RoboPackersChomp: What? *Chomp: Cheatin Wife *6:48DragoTheWolfHater: Hmmph! *6:48RoboPackersJazmii: I dont how I got pregant with a PyroNancer *6:48DragoTheWolfHater: Why is that? *6:49RoboPackersJazmii: I dont know, *6:51RoboPackersChomp: Cheating wife *6:52DragoTheWolfHater: Can it, Chomp! *6:52RoboPackersChomp: *smirks* Dare to love your wife, who doesnt love you. If she really loved you, she wouldn't of cheated on you *6:55DragoTheWolfhater: Oh yeah? Just try that again! *6:55RoboPackersChomp: *repeats it 3 times* *6:55RoboPackersJazmiiL *steps back* *6:56DragoTheWolfHater: Grrrrrr...!! *6:56RoboPackersJazmii *Touchs Hater's arm* Honey? *6:57DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah? *6:57RoboPackersJazmii: Calm down *7:01DragoTheWolfHater: I am calm, all right? *7:03RoboPackersJazmii: Your not Calm. your screaming Like your Insane *7:04DragoTheWolfHater: But Chomp keeps repeating the way he says! *7:05RoboPackersJazmiiL Its ok. I dont care. If he Insults me Hon *7:08DragoTheWolfHater: If he keep continuing to do that, he is going to get it! *7:08RoboPackersChomp: Cheatin Wife *7:09RoboPackersJazmii: *grabs Hater's Hand* Dont *7:09RoboPackersChomp: *scrams Cheatin Wife 3 times* *7:15DragoTheWolfHater: Grrrrr.... *7:15RoboPackersChomp: *Laughs* Live your life, with your Cheating wife, who doesnt love you. Fool *7:17DragoTheWolfHater: You're the fool! *7:17RoboPackersChomp: Ya right *7:17RoboPackersChomp* throws a throwing knife at Hater and Jazmii* *7:19DragoTheWolfHater: *dodges knife* *7:19RoboPackersJazmiiL *gets hit in the leg* OUCH!!!! *7:20DragoTheWolfHater: JAZMII!!! *7:21RoboPackersJazmii: *bleeding* Its burns. Did U Dip this Knife in Salt and Pickel Juice! *7:21RoboPackersChomp: Ya *7:23DragoTheWolfHater: CHOOOOMP! *7:23RoboPackersChomp: *Realizes he in big trouble* *runs away* AHHHH MOMMY!!!! *7:25DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah, that's right. Run away, you little freak! *7:25RoboPackersChomp: Freak, not like your wife. and her cheatingness and Ulginess *7:28DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah? You're cheatingness and ugliness has gone way too far. *7:29RoboPackersChomp: what? WHo know who taught me how to cheat. YOUR WIFE!!! OOOOOOO *7:32DragoTheWolfHater: Wel, OOOOOOO to yourself! *7:32DragoTheWolf*Well *7:33RoboPackersJazmii: HELLO IN PAIN HERE *7:34DragoTheWolfHater: Oh, sorry Jazmii. *7:35RoboPackersJazmii: *clings to Hater's arm, fadely closer her eyes* *7:35DragoTheWolfHater: Don't worry, I got you. *7:35RoboPackersJazmiiL *closes her eyes, barely opened* *7:35RoboPackersJazmiiL *hands drop* *7:39RoboPackersPeepers: So where did Pyra come from then *7:41DragoTheWolfHater: She's a PyroNancer, Peepers. *7:42RoboPackersPeepers: K *holds Jazmii, head up and kisses her* *Which might cause Hater to zap him* *7:46RoboPackersJazmiiL *Thinks its Hater kissing her and smiles* *7:47DragoTheWolfHater: Are you all right, Jazmii? *7:48RoboPackersJazmii: *Kissing Peepers* Hmm Haatter Honey why are u kissing me *7:50DragoTheWolfHater: Just wanted to let you know how you're feeling. *7:50RoboPackersJazmiiL *eyes open, and shoves Peepers* *looks up to Hater* I ii i i i i *7:51RoboPackersJazmii: *hugs Hater* I wasnt Cheatin *7:52DragoTheWolfHater: You weren't? *7:53RoboPackersJazmiiL wha- What are u speaking off *7:56DragoTheWolfHater: That you weren't cheating on me in the first place. *7:57RoboPackersJazmiiL *hugs Hater* Hi Hater Tots *7:57RoboPackersPeepers: This is going to get bad, He hates be called Hater Tots *8:01DragoTheWolfHater: But why'd you call me "hater tots"? *8:01RoboPackersJazmiiL why you dont like it, Haterade *8:04DragoTheWolfHater: Cuz I don't like it at all. *8:04RoboPackersJazmiiL why not *8:05DragoTheWolfHater: Because everyone hates calling me that such name. *8:06RoboPackersJazmii: Such name? *8:06RoboPackersJazmiiL *pulls On hater's arm* I can' have a Pet name for my Hubby *8:06DragoTheWolfhater: Pet name? *8:06RoboPackersJazmii: A nickname *8:07RoboPackersJazmii: *adicently Pulls Hater's arm off* OPPS *8:08DragoTheWolfHater: !!! *8:08RoboPackersJazmiiL Your arm came off? *8:09RoboPackersJazmii: *Hands Hater his arm back* Sorry *8:10DragoTheWolfHater: It's okay. *8:11RoboPackersJazmii: why cant I give you a Nick name *8:13DragoTheWolfHater: Cuz I... all right. You can give me a nickname anyway you like. *8:13RoboPackersJazmiiL Hater Tots *Hugs him* *8:17DragoTheWolfHater: *smiles* *JazmiiL *falls into the swamp and gets Hater's faovirte cloak all dirty and wet and swamppy* *6:01RoboPackersJazmiiL *still wearing his Cloak *6:02DragoTheWolfHater: !!! *6:02RoboPackersJazmiiL *climbs out of the swamp, and shakes off* *6:03RoboPackersJazmii: Gross *6:04DragoTheWolfHater: My Cloak! *6:05RoboPackersJazmiiL **hands Hater his Clock* Here you go *6:06DragoTheWolfHater: Thanks... *6:06RoboPackersJazmii: *hugs Hater and she all Smelly and wet from the Swamp* *6:10RoboPackersJazmii: Can I am smelly *6:10RoboPackersPeepers: *smashes into Hater and makes him fall into the Swamp *6:10RoboPackersJazmiiL hes so going to zap you for that *6:10DragoTheWolfHater: !!!! *6:11RoboPackersPeepers: I know DONT ZAP ME LORD HATER *6:11RoboPackersJazmiiL *smirks* Hes so going to zap you *6:11RoboPackersPeepers: *cries* DONT ZAP ME *6:12DragoTheWolfHater: *zaps Peepers* *6:12RoboPackersJazmiiL *adicently gets zapped as well* AGRHHHH *Falls down* *6:13RoboPackersJazmii: *hairs on frizzy* *6:13RoboPackersPeepers: AHHHH IT HURTS, JAZMII!!! *6:16DragoTheWolfHater: ? *6:16RoboPackersPeepers: *listens to her heart* I dont hear it beating *6:22DragoTheWolfHater: Is she okay? *6:22RoboPackerspeepers: Here hearts not beating, of course not *6:24DragoTheWolfhater: oh no... *6:24RoboPackersPeepers: Oh wrong side, sorry *6:24RoboPackersPeepers: *listens to other side* I hear her heart beating *smiles* Sorry *6:25RoboPackersJazmiiL *Wakes up* what happened *6:27DragoTheWolfHater: You were hit, that's what happened. *6:27RoboPackersJazmiiL *smacks Hater in the face* whats for Zapping me *6:28DragoTheWolfHater: We we're just playing around! *6:29RoboPackersJazmii: Playin around? Playin around! PLAYIN AROUND. Why would zapin me, be playin around *6:30DragoTheWolfHater: I dunno what's wrong with me, but why'd you get jealous for what I did?? *6:31RoboPackersJazmii: JEALOUS!. WHAT DO U MEAN BY JEALOUS *6:32DragoTheWolfHater: Why would I get jealous for zapping you while you get jealous at me?! *6:33RoboPackersJazmii: Jealous? why would I envy you *6:35DragoTheWolfHater: ?!?! *6:36RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* your such a jerk Hater. Why would you want to make me Envy you *6:36RoboPackersJazmiiL what are you trying to Gain *6:36DragoTheWolfHater: Look, I'm sorry all right? *6:37RoboPackersJazmii: *Runs away* *6:37RoboPackersPeepers: Jazmii!!! dont Run. Oh dear Hater is going to Zap me for this *6:41RoboPackersJazmiiL *sitting on Hater's bed* *places her wedding ring on the Table* *6:41DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii, look I'm very sorry about what happened, okay? I didn't meant to do that on purpose. *6:42RoboPackersJazmiiL *sniffles* Ok *6:42RoboPackersJazmii: *Notices Hater walking near the wedding ring which is just laying on the Table* *6:43RoboPackersJazmii: *Gets little scare, not knowking how he is going to react* Hu-huney *6:44DragoTheWolfHater: Yes? *6:45RoboPackersJazmii: Could you grab my Blanket its over there *not realizing the blanket right now to the table where the Wedding ring is at* *6:46DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah. *gets blanket and covers Jazmii* *6:47RoboPackersJazmii: Thanks *eyes widen* why are u staring at the Table for Hun *6:47DragoTheWolfHater: I dunno. *6:48RoboPackersJazmiiL *realizes he just saw the ring* *pretends to sleep* *6:49RoboPackersJazmii *turns to see Hater staring at her* Hello *6:50DragoTheWolfHater: Why is there a ring on the table? *6:51RoboPackersJazmii: I took it off *6:51DragoTheWolfHater: What for? *6:51RoboPackersJazmii: Because I can *6:53DragoTheWolfHater: Huh? *6:53RoboPackersJazmii: Why do u need to know *6:55DragoTheWolfHater: Did you remove the ring and set it on the table? *6:55RoboPackersJazmii: Yes *6:56RoboPackersJazmii: why are u getting Nosy about it *6:56DragoTheWolfHater: Oh, Jazmii... *6:56RoboPackersJazmii: What Hater *7:00DragoTheWolfHater: Why would you da that? *7:00DragoTheWolf*do *7:01RoboPackersJazmiiL Why do you ask me, Is it wrong that I took my ring off *7:02DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *7:02RoboPackersJazmiiL why is it wrong *7:09DragoTheWolfHater: Don't start with the argument, Jazmii. *7:09RoboPackersJazmii: Just tell mw why is it wrong *7:09RoboPackersJazmii: or 'll just keep asking *7:10DragoTheWolfHater: Okay, I accidentally zapped you for no reason. *7:10RoboPackersJazmii: ya *7:12DragoTheWolfHater: And that's why I upset you because of that. *7:12RoboPackersJazmii: Ok *7:16DragoTheWolfHater: *depressed* *7:17RoboPackersJazmii: *feels Hater's face* Hater tots * *7:18DragoTheWolfHater: Hmmm...? *7:18RoboPackersJazmii: (Kisses Hater which upsets him) *7:21DragoTheWolfHaters: *smiles* *7:21RoboPackersJazmii: *Smirks and kisses him again* Can u go get retainer, I told Peepers to told on to it for me *7:22DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *7:22RoboPackersPeepers: thanks *7:23RoboPackersPeeper: Dont worry to put your mouth brace in tonight *7:23RoboPackersJazmii: Mouth Brace? *7:24DragoTheWolfHater: I'm back with the retainer. *7:25RoboPackersJazmii: I heard you have a Mouth Brace? *7:28DragoTheWolfHater: Mouth brace? *7:28RoboPackersJazmiiL *holds Hater's Mouth Bace* This (its fom the little guy episode) *7:28RoboPackersJazmii: what is this *7:30DragoTheWolfHater: My mouth brace. *7:31RoboPackersJazmiiL *looks at him in disgust* you have a mouth brace *7:31DragoTheWolfHater: Uhh, yeah. *7:31RoboPackersJazmii: You going to wear it tonight *7:32DragoTheWolfHater: UH-huh. *7:32RoboPackersJazmii *Hands it to Hater* later that night AS hATER'S alseep JazmiiL Watchs really loud movie* *7:35DragoTheWolfHater: *covers ears with pillow* *7:36RoboPackersJazmiiL *laughs really loud* *7:36RoboPackersJazmii:HAHAHAHHAHAHA *7:37DragoTheWolfHater: *quietly groans* *7:37RoboPackersJazmiiL *rolls on her back laughin* HAHAHAHAHHA *7:41DragoTheWolfHater: *quietly groans again* *7:41RoboPackersHazmii *Kicks the popcorn up, which they fling up and land all over Hater* AHHAHAHAHAHHA *7:43RoboPackers*jazmii* *7:43DragoTheWolfHater: *quietly* Grrrrr... *7:44RoboPackersJazmii: *lies against Hater's back and Laughs really loud, so loud it drives Hater insane, which causes him to go crazy and yell at her* AHYHHAHAHHAHAHAHA *DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii, how long are you going to watch that movie for?? *8:08RoboPackersJazmiiL it ju started, we got 4 more hours, and i going to watch a huge marathon *8:09DragoTheWolfHater: Marathon?? *8:09RoboPackersJazmii: after this movie, they'll be another movie, and another movie *8:09RoboPackersJazmii: Un 8 am tomarrow *8:09RoboPackers*until 8 am tomarrow *8:11DragoTheWolfHater: So you wanted to stay up and watch this marathon over and over? *8:11RoboPackersJazmii: Actually its bunch of Comdey movies, so i'll be up all night *8:11RoboPackersJazmii: Ya *8:11RoboPackersJazmii: I can stay up for days *8:11RoboPackersJazmii: there will be another marthanon tomarrow and the next day. I plan on watchin them all *8:12DragoTheWolfHater: Oh, god... *8:12RoboPackersJazmiiL *5 hours later of Jazmii constantly laughin* *8:12RoboPackersJazmii: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH *8:13RoboPackers*ends up driving Hater totally insane, its 12 am in the morning* *8:14DragoTheWolfHater: *frustrated groans* *8:14RoboPackersJazmiiL *laughs, and adicnetly smashes into Hater while laughing* HAHAHAHAH *8:15DragoTheWolfhater: *still frustrated* *8:16RoboPackersJazmiiL *laughs louder* *the lack of sleep drives Hater insane, until he so ... snaps* *8:16RoboPackersJazmiiL HAHAHHAHA *8:16RoboPackersPeepers: *walks in* Whats going on? *8:18DragoTheWolfHater: Why don't you ask HER? *8:18RoboPackersPeepers: whats going on Jazmii i dont know *8:19RoboPackersJazmii: Watchin funny movie *8:19RoboPackersPeepers: *stares at Hater as he has insane look in his eyes* Oh oh, Lack of sleep with Make Hater turn on anyone. *steps back as he see Hater ready to zap* *runs out the room* *8:19DragoTheWolfhater: She kept on laughing and laughing so hard that I couldn't get some sleep, and by that she's been watching marathon movies!! *8:20RoboPackersPeepers: *half way down the hall* *8:21RoboPackersPeepers: *runs with a first aid kit, because he knows Hater is going insane, *listens into the door, and hears Hater yelling at her* *8:23RoboPackersJazmiiL HAHAHHAHAHAHA *8:24DragoTheWolfHater: *feeling frustrated* *8:24RoboPackersPeepers: *looks and watchs Hater zap Jazmii* *8:24RoboPackersJazmii: *screams in pain* *8:24DragoTheWolfHater: Are you quite done?? *8:25RoboPackersJazmii: why did u zap me *8:26DragoTheWolfHater: Because you kept me up all night while you were watching marathon movies over and over! *8:27RoboPackersJazmii: *tries to get up but falls to weak to get up*, *tries to crawl from the insane Hater* *8:28RoboPackersJazmiiL get away from. You freak! *8:29DragoTheWolfHater: Look, I'm sorry for zapping you and getting really mad about it. *8:29RoboPackersJazmii: *loses her strength and hits the ground* *cries* WAH *looks into Hater's eyes* *8:30DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii... *8:31RoboPackersJazmii: *tramized by Hater* Get away from me you freak of Nature! *8:31DragoTheWolfHater: Freak of nature?? Now, you listen here... *8:31RoboPackersJazmii: I'm listening *8:33DragoTheWolfHater: The reason why I zapped you for no good is because that you kept seeing marathons on TV. *8:33RoboPackersJazmii: Thats not a Reason! *8:34RoboPackersJazmii: Freak! *8:34RoboPackersJazmiiL *gathers his strength and runs to the door, but is zapped again* AHRGRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *8:34DragoTheWolfHater: !!! *8:34RoboPackersJazmii: Wh-why *tears dripping down face* *8:35DragoTheWolfHater: You see what happens?? *8:36RoboPackersJazmii: *screams* I hate you *8:37DragoTheWolfHater: Then stop watch all those marathon movies, please! *8:37RoboPackersJazmiiL *runs out the door crying* *8:37RoboPackersPeepers: Whats wrong *follows Jazmii* *8:38RoboPackersJazmii: *Throws her wedding ring at the wall, as she running down the hall*. Hater being abusive *8:39RoboPackersPeepers: The ship is landed so *8:39RoboPackersJazmii: *runs out the ship and into the woods, followed by Peepers, who has a tracking device on him *Peepers: I'm with you dont worry *8:43DragoTheWolfHater: Did you find her, Peepers? *8:43RoboPackersPeepers: *lies* No *8:44RoboPackersPeepers: did u find her wedding ring she throw down in the hall *8:44DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *8:44RoboPackersPeepers: why did she throw it *8:45RoboPackersPeepers: I heard she might go down the mountain, by that lake over there *pokes* *8:47RoboPackersJazmii: *sneezes* *8:47DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii? *8:48RoboPackersJazmiiL *gets deeper in the cave and hides under a ledge* *8:48RoboPackersPeepers: Sorry that was me *8:48RoboPackersPeepers: I have a cold *8:49DragoTheWolfHater: Oh. *8:49RoboPackersPeepers: *pushes on Hater* go over there, I heard noises over there *8:50DragoTheWolfHater: Right. *8:51RoboPackersPeepers: *hides in the cave* *8:51RoboPackersJazmiiL thanks *8:51RoboPackersfive mintures later Peepers and Jazmii are kisssing *8:51RoboPackers*hears later coming* *8:51RoboPackersPeepers and Jazmii still kissing *8:51RoboPackersJazmii: hmm Peepers *8:54DragoTheWolfHater: Found her yet, Peepers? *8:54RoboPackersPeepers: still kissing Jazmii* *realizes Hater is watchin them* *8:55DragoTheWolfhater: !!!! *8:55RoboPackersJazmii: He-hey Hater *8:56RoboPackersPeepers: uh, you know what this is *8:56DragoTheWolfhater: What!!! *8:56RoboPackersJazmii: Peeper is nicer to be than u *DragoTheWolfhater: What is all this?? Huh?! *8:57RoboPackersJazmiiL u know what this is *8:58DragoTheWolfHater: It looks like you're with Peepers right now!! How could you do this?? *8:59RoboPackersJazmii: ask your self that *RoboPackersPeepers: Sir i'm sorry *6:41DragoTheWolfHater: Sorry for what? *6:42RoboPackersPeepers: Kissing your wife *6:43DragoTheWolfHater: So THAT'S why you were making out with her! How could you do this to me, huh?? *6:44RoboPackersPeepers: Well uh- I I *steps back* *6:44RoboPackersJazmii: *turns away from Hater* Hmm *6:45DragoTheWolfHater: Well, Jazmii? Aren't you going to say to me?? *6:46RoboPackersJazmiiL *doesnt anwser, keeps her voice low* Sorry *6:47DragoTheWolfHater: What's that? *6:47RoboPackersJazmii: *keeps her voice low* Sorry *6:48DragoTheWolfHater: I can't hear you!! *6:49RoboPackersJazmiiL *Tears drip down her eyes, and then turns to Hater and presses her face against his Cloak and sheds more tears* *6:51DragoTheWolfHater: *looks at Jazmii, frowns* *6:51RoboPackersJazmii: *continces, voice still low* I'm sorry *6:52DragoTheWolfHater: I know, I'm sorry too... *6:52RoboPackersJazmiiL Sorry for what *6:55DragoTheWolfHater: That I zapped you and got jealous of you... *6:56RoboPackersJazmii: Why were u Jealous of me? *7:01DragoTheWolfHater: Because you were yelling at me and I yelled at you back for what I did. But I just can't help myself. *7:03RoboPackersJazmiiL *Feels Hater's face* Thats not was Jealous means Hun. Jealous means feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, *7:04DragoTheWolfHater: Oh... *7:04RoboPackersJazmii: But I cant live in fear of you. *steps few feet away from Hater* *7:07DragoTheWolfHater: *depressed* *7:08RoboPackersJazmii: I'm sorry Hater *runs though the woods* *7:08RoboPackersMaple: What just happened? *7:09DragoTheWolfHater: I dunno... *7:09RoboPackersMaple: I' *7:10RoboPackersMaple: I'm Princess Maple of the Tree elves *7:10DragoTheWolfHater: Lord Hater. *7:11RoboPackersMaple: *bows to Lord Hater* Nice to meet you *7:13DragoTheWolfHater: So, Maple. What are you doing? *7:14RoboPackersMaple: I'm not really doing anything, right now. *7:15RoboPackersMaple: there nothing to do in my Kingdom, exspeically for a princess *7:16DragoTheWolfHater: Oh. *7:17RoboPackersMaple: Ya *stands on a stump* This Kingdom is so Boring *7:17RoboPackersMaple: I wish I could have more fun *7:19DragoTheWolfHater: What kind of fun? *7:20RoboPackersMaple: what Fun do u have in mind *7:20RoboPackersMaple: All I do sit down on a throne. Its such a boring life *7:22DragoTheWolfHater: I'm sorry to hear from that. *7:22RoboPackersMaple: Can you take me from this Planet *DragoTheWolfHater: Okay. *7:23RoboPackersMaple: Thanks *touchs Hater's hand* *7:25DragoTheWolfHater: You're welcome. *7:25RoboPackersMaple: *kisses Hater's cheek* Thank u *7:27RoboPackersMaple: Where will we go *7:28DragoTheWolfHater: Anywhere we want to go. *7:29RoboPackersMaple: How about Earth? *7:29DragoTheWolfHater: Okay. *7:30RoboPackersMaple: *follows Hater to his ship* *7:33RoboPackersfew hours later* *7:33RoboPackersMaple: *grabs Hater's arm* So Why do u wear the Gloves *7:34DragoTheWolfHater: Cuz it's the only gloves I wear. *7:34RoboPackersMaple: Why do u wear them *pulls Hater's gloves off* *7:35DragoTheWolfHater: Why'd you take 'em off for? *7:35RoboPackersMaple: I want to see your hands *feels Hater's boney fingers* *7:36DragoTheWolfHater: Oh? *7:36RoboPackersMaple: *gets zapped* Ouch whaa was that *7:38DragoTheWolfHater: I'm so sorry. *7:38RoboPackersMaple: what was that *7:39DragoTheWolfHater: I dunno. It just happens all the time. *7:39RoboPackersMaple: why *7:41DragoTheWolfHater: I have no idea what is wrong with me, but I apologize for the zappings. *7:41RoboPackersMaple: *kisses Hater, whichs makes him zap her again* Ouch, serious ouch *7:42DragoTheWolfHater: Oh great. There it is again. Another apologies. *7:43RoboPackersMaple: Could it be that your in love? *7:44DragoTheWolfHater: Yes...? *7:44RoboPackersMaple: which who *7:45DragoTheWolfHater: My former loved one. *7:45RoboPackersMaple: what happened *7:47DragoTheWolfHater: While she's watching a marathon movie and when I got jealous I zapped her for no reason. *7:48RoboPackersMaple: What happened after that, did she die *7:49DragoTheWolfHater: No, she left me for no good. *7:49RoboPackersMaple: Try to get her back *7:50RoboPackersMaple: if you truely love her, you can get her back *7:50DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah, I guess so. *7:51RoboPackersJazmii: Hater what are you doing on my Home Planet *7:53DragoTheWolfHater: I don't want you running away from me. Please, if you just forgive me in the first place. *7:53RoboPackersJazmiiL *steps back* I just cant *7:54RoboPackersJazmii: You you you *passes out* *7:54DragoTheWolfhater: Jazmii? JAZMII?? *7:55RoboPackersMaple: I think she's Sick, *picks a large thorn from her arm* Its a poison thorn from a Kocloua Tree. *7:56DragoTheWolfHater: How would I do that, and where did you get this from? *7:57RoboPackersMaple: what *7:57RoboPackersMaple: Its an alien tree, they is no Anidote to the poisonness thorn *7:58DragoTheWolfHater: There isn't? *7:58RoboPackersMaple: No *7:58RoboPackersMaple: she will Live dont worry *7:59DragoTheWolfHater: Okay. *8:00RoboPackersJazmii: *has a seiuze* *8:00RoboPackersMaple: Thats not supposed to happen *DragoTheWolfHater: Huh? *8:01RoboPackersMaple: she hasing a seiuze *JazmiiL *having a seizure* *6:08RoboPackersMaple: Oh my, *shoves a Stick in Jazmii's mouth* *6:08DragoTheWolfHater: You sure this is going to work? *6:09RoboPackersMaple: what *6:09DragoTheWolfHater: That stick you shoved in, is it going to cure her? *6:10RoboPackersMaple: No, the Stick is to keep her from biting her touge off *6:10DragoTheWolfHater: Oh. *6:10RoboPackersMaple: Seizure when there body shakes voilently *6:12DragoTheWolfHater: I hope you're doing okay, Jaz. *6:12RoboPackersJazmiiL *stops having the seizure* *6:12RoboPackersJazmiiL Whaa happened? *6:13DragoTheWolfHater: Jazmii, you were having a seizure. You all right? *6:13RoboPackersJazmii: Who are you *6:14DragoTheWolfHater: It's me, Hater. Remember? *6:15RoboPackersJazmii: I dont know you *6:15DragoTheWolfHater: What? *6:15RoboPackersJazmiiL *gets up* I dont know you *6:17DragoTheWolfHater: What do you mean you don't know me? *6:18RoboPackersJazmii: I've never seen you before in my life *6:23DragoTheWolfHater: WHat do you mean? *6:23DragoTheWolf*What *6:24RoboPackersMaple: Long-term Memory lost *6:24DragoTheWolfHater: You mean, Jazmii's losing her memory? *6:24RoboPackersMaple: *nods* *6:25RoboPackersMaple: What can we do? *6:27DragoTheWolfHater: I dunno what... *6:27RoboPackersMaple: try to recreate a Memory with her *6:27RoboPackersMaple: Like the first night you meet, your married etc *6:28DragoTheWolfHater: You're right. Maybe I can recreate a memory for Jazmii. *6:28RoboPackersMaple: need my help *6:29DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *6:29RoboPackersMaple: Which Memory you have in mind *6:32DragoTheWolfHater: Uhh, Love memory. *6:33RoboPackersMaple: which 1 *6:34DragoTheWolfHater: Passionate. *6:34RoboPackersMaple: Marriage?, first time you met *6:34DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. Marriage. *6:35RoboPackersMaple: ok *6:35RoboPackersJazmii: *Sits on a log* *6:36DragoTheWolfHater: All right. *6:37RoboPackersJazmii: *Combs her hair* What a lovely tree Maple: I know isnt, Trees are perfect things of life *6:40DragoTheWolfHater: *smiles* *6:40RoboPackersJazmii: *stares up in the sky* *6:40RoboPackersJazmii: *looks at Hater* What are u smiling about *6:41DragoTheWolfHater: Just wondering what you're doing. *6:41RoboPackersJazmii: Nothing really *6:43DragoTheWolfHater: Oh, okay. *6:43RoboPackersJazmii: U need something *6:45DragoTheWolfHater: No. *6:45RoboPackersJazmii: You seem fimilar, do- I now you *6:46DragoTheWolfHater: You do know me, right? *6:47RoboPackersJazmii: I dont, you seem *sniff's Hater's cloak* I think I know you, you smell similarly *6:49DragoTheWolfHater: You do? *6:49RoboPackersJazmiiL Ha_Hat? *6:50DragoTheWolfhater: Yes, it's me, Hater. *6:51RoboPackersJazmiiL *kisses Hater* Hater *6:51DragoTheWolfHater: *hugs Jazmii* Awww... *6:54RoboPackersJazmii: Should we adpot a child *6:55DragoTheWolfHater: I think we should. *6:56RoboPackers* 1 hour later* *6:56RoboPackersJazmiiL which 1 Little skeleton child: *crying* ahhhhh Baby Human: Crying Pyro Nancer: child crying *6:57RoboPackersJazmii: which one you like, they have more in the other area *6:57DragoTheWolfHater: How about the little human child? *6:58RoboPackersOwner: His name is Clay *6:58RoboPackersClay: *throws something at the others* *6:58RoboPackersClay: *knocks down other people building blocks* *6:59RoboPackersOwner: the skeleton name is Luca *6:59RoboPackersLuca: *cries as Clay bullies her* *7:02DragoTheWolfHater: Clay, I like that name. *7:02RoboPackersClay: *throws chewed gum in Hater's face* *7:02RoboPackersJazmii: hahahahha *7:05DragoTheWolfhater: Hmmm... *7:05RoboPackersJazmii: *Takes clay home* *7:06RoboPackers5 days later* Hater walks in Jazmii: *spanking Clay* BAD BAD *7:09DragoTheWolfHater: What's going on in here? *7:10RoboPackersJazmii: Hes been BAD! *7:11DragoTheWolfHater: Oh no, what did he do? *7:11RoboPackersJazmii: throw a rock at me *7:13DragoTheWolfHater: He threw a rock at you? *7:13RoboPackersJazmii: yes *7:15RoboPackersJazmii: *lets Clay go* *7:17DragoTheWolfHater: Why'd you throw a rock at her, Clay? *7:18RoboPackersJazmii: *sings* THERE WAS A DUDE WALKIN DOWN THE STREET IN, HE GOT HIT BY A CAR. HE LANDED ON A BOX. OPENED IT UP, THERE WAS A NOTE. THIS WHAT IT SAID. THERE WAS A DUDE WALKIN DOWN THE STREET IN, HE GOT HIT BY A CAR. HE LANDED ON A BOX. OPENED IT UP, THERE WAS A NOTE. THIS WHAT IT SAID. THERE WAS A DUDE WALKIN DOWN THE STREET IN, HE GOT HIT BY A CAR. HE LANDED ON A BOX. OPENED IT UP, THERE WAS A NOTE. THIS WHAT IT SAID. *7:18RoboPackersClay: *stares at Jazmii all confused* *7:18RoboPackersJazmii: *sings the song for 5 mintures, until it angered Hater* *7:22DragoTheWolfHater: How's it coming, Jaz? *7:22RoboPackersJazmii: *sings for another 5 mintures* *7:32DragoTheWolfHater: Still singing? *7:33RoboPackersJAzmiiL *screams* OBOBOBOBOBOOBOBODOFGSDJPGJDFLKGJDFKLKLJGLDFJGKLDFJLGKJDFK AHHHHHHHHHHH CRIKEY *7:33RoboPackersClay: your wife gots Problems *7:34DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah, I know. *7:34RoboPackersjazmiiL what does that mean? *7:37DragoTheWolfHater: Are you all right, Jaz? *7:38RoboPackersJazmii: Hmhp! *walks away from Hater and slips into the Hot tub Peepers *Which causes Hater not to trust her, because of what happened when she was cheating on him with Peepers* *7:41DragoTheWolfHater: Now what did I do? *7:41RoboPackersJazmiiL *in the hot tub* *pours Bubbles in the hot tub, and breaks it because of the bubbles* OPPS *7:43DragoTheWolfHater: Now what? *7:44RoboPackersJazmiiL broke the hot tub *Hugs Peepers* *which cause Hater to be scared because the cheating thing* *7:46DragoTheWolfHater: *jealous, walks away* *7:47RoboPackersPeepers: *kisses Jazmii* JAZMII *7:47RoboPackersJazmiiL wha- whaa *7:52DragoTheWolfhater: *still jealous* *7:53RoboPackersPeepers: *tries to drown Jazmii* *7:56DragoTheWolfHater: Peepers, what are you doing?? *7:57RoboPackersJazmii: *pops her out of the hot tub* LALALALA *7:57RoboPackersPeepers: Nooo-thing *7:58DragoTheWolfHater: All right then, have it your way. *7:58RoboPackersJazmiiL *pulls hater in the hot tub, getting his favorite cloak wet again, he ends zapping everyone including himself* *7:58RoboPackersJazmiiL ouch *7:59RoboPackersPeepers: ouch *RoboPackersPeepers: *beats the crap out of Jazmii* *6:30DragoTheWolfHater: *nervously watching them fight* *6:30RoboPackersPeepers: *lies on the ground, in tears, crying has a broken leg* *6:34DragoTheWolfHater: Are you quite through? *6:35RoboPackersJazmiiL *has a broken leg, as well* *6:37DragoTheWolfHater: Oh-kay. *6:37RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* *6:37DragoTheWolfHater: Now what's wrong? *6:38RoboPackersJazmiiL My leg *6:38RoboPackersjazmii: Its hurts, I dont know whats goin on *6:40DragoTheWolfHater: Ohh... *6:41RoboPackersJazmii: *tries to stand* *falls hard into the ground* OUCH! *cries* It's hurts *6:43DragoTheWolfHater: *picks up Jazmii* C'mon... *6:44RoboPackersJazmii: *Is heavier than Hater last remeber* *presses head against Hater's chest *6:48DragoTheWolfHater: *smiles* *6:49RoboPackersJazmii: *Smacks self in the nose* *noses bleeds badly, and nose bleeds all over Hater's Cloak* Sosorry *6:52DragoTheWolfHater: Aaahhhh... *6:52RoboPackersJazmiiL *stares into Hater's eyes* *6:56RoboPackersJazmii: *noses bleeds on Hater's glove, which makes him drop* *6:57DragoTheWolfHater: !!! *6:57RoboPackersJazmii: OUCH! MY LEG! *7:00DragoTheWolfHater: Now what? *7:01RoboPackersJazmii: My leg it hurts *7:04DragoTheWolfHater: Aaahhh... *7:04RoboPackersJazmii: In tears* *7:04RoboPackersJazmiiL where are u taking me *7:06DragoTheWolfHater: Back to my ship. *7:07RoboPackersJazmii: alright *kisses Hater's Boney Cheek* *7:09DragoTheWolfHater: *smiles* *7:09RoboPackersJazmii: *goes to sleep in Hater's arms* *7:10RoboPackersJazmii: tell me when arrive *7:11DragoTheWolfHater: All right. *7:11RoboPackers*five mintures later* Jazmii: *wakes up* Where are we *7:11DragoTheWolfHater: We're back. *7:12RoboPackersJazmii: can u go to Planet Greaira and look for a Boy named Dylan Brenta *7:13DragoTheWolfHater: Sure. *7:13RoboPackersJazmiiL *sleeps on th bed* *on the planet* *7:14RoboPackersDylan: *cooks a meal for his family* *7:18DragoTheWolfHater: *wakes up* Hmmm, smells good. *7:19RoboPackersDylan: *Turns his head* How did u get her *7:19RoboPackersDlyan: *stares at Hater* *7:20DragoTheWolfHater: Just now. *7:20RoboPackersDylan: Well, Where d'ya come from *7:22RoboPackersDylan: Did you come for something. Their has to be a reason, why you came to such a Poor Farm Land *7:24DragoTheWolfHater: I have no clue. *7:25RoboPackers*There is a picture of Jazmii on the table* *7:25RoboPackersDylan: *Starts cooking again* *7:28RoboPackersDylan: Not much come around here *7:34DragoTheWolfHater: I thought so. *7:34RoboPackers*the picture of Jazmii drops on the ground* *7:34RoboPackersDyland: can u grab the picture, it always falls. *7:35DragoTheWolfHater: *picks up picture and puts it back* *7:35RoboPackersDylandL Like the Picture *7:36DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah. *7:36RoboPackersDylan: Do u know her name *7:37RoboPackersDylan: Her name is beatiful, its like angels singing *7:37DragoTheWolfHater: yeah, her name's Jazmii. *7:37RoboPackersDylan: HOW *7:37RoboPackersDylan: HOW DO u know her name *7:38DragoTheWolfHater: Since we known each other. *7:39RoboPackersDylan: How did u meet her *7:39DragoTheWolfHater: Since she first came into our planet. *7:40RoboPackersDylan: Is she your friend *7:40DragoTheWolfHater: Yes. *7:40RoboPackersDylan: I'm her boyfriend *7:41DragoTheWolfHater: Yeah, righ... WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?!?! *7:42RoboPackersDylan: Ya *7:42RoboPackersDylan: *smiles* she my girlfriend *7:43DragoTheWolfHater: *sarcastically* Oh, SURE! You're her Boy-Friend! *7:45RoboPackersDylan: Ya, We meet at a dance. she tripped and fell and I caught her. She wasnt really the best dancer. I invited her over for some homemade dinner. We started dating *7:47DragoTheWolfHater: *jealous* Since WHEN did you DATE her?? *7:47RoboPackersDylan: Years ago *7:48RoboPackersDylan: A long time ago, We got engaged *7:53DragoTheWolfHater: *jealous* Oohhh, that's GREAT by you! *7:53RoboPackersDylan: what do u mean *7:54DragoTheWolfHater: *jealous* That you got engaged by Jazmii. THAT'S reall sweet of you! *7:56RoboPackersDylan: I know, but then, she was Kidnapped by Lord Snarl the leader of the Dragverns, She was sold to another Planet. I havent seen her since *snuffles* *7:58DragoTheWolfHater: Oh... *7:59RoboPackersDylan: *falls to the ground crying* Have u seen her since *7:59RoboPackersDylan: Have you seen recently *8:02DragoTheWolfhater: No. *8:03RoboPackersDylan: *cries* wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *8:03RoboPackersDylan: I'm never see her again. my poor life, is pain. *DragoTheWolfHater: *depressed* *8:09RoboPackersDylan: Believe me be *8:10RoboPackers*five hours later* *8:10RoboPackersJazmii: *waves to Hater* Hi Hater Category:RolePlay